


Sips?

by SomethingSomeoneSaidOnce



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: I always see it set in a survival games setting or something, I hope this makes sense to people, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeoneSaidOnce/pseuds/SomethingSomeoneSaidOnce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjin doesn't know he's dying and Sips doesn't want to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sips?

“Sips?”  
“Yeah.”  
“It hurts.”  
“Yeah I know. But it’ll be fine. Just don’t look at it ok?”  
“Ok.”

...

“Sips?”  
“Yeah?”  
“It’s not hurting so much anymore.”  
“Ok, but shut up alright, people will find us otherwise.”  
“Ok.”  
“Just stay quiet you big bastard.”  
“Ok.”

…

“Sips?”  
“Yeah.”  
“It’s getting dark out isn’t it?”  
“…Yeah. Sure. Sun’s going down. No light in the sky.”  
“What about stars?”  
“All the lights in the sky are stars. Nah, I dunno, I can’t really see from here.”

…

“Sips?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Can you see anyone out there?”  
“I dunno the sky’s a bit bright it’s hard to look up and out, you know.”  
“Bright?”  
“Yeah, you know the sun you big dumb dumb.”  
“I thought it was night.”  
“…”  
“I can’t see anything.”

…

“Sips?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I can’t feel my legs anymore.”  
“Just don’t move around ok? Don’t make it worse.”  
“You sound worried.”  
“I’m not worried. They should be worried. When you get better I’m gonna go out and kick their sorry butts so hard their mothers feel it.”  
“It hurts to laugh.”  
“Then don’t you big baby.”  
“But people love my laugh.”  
“So modest.”  
“Ok, I’ll stop.”

…

“Sips?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Talking hurts.”  
“Then don’t talk. Just stay there and stay calm, you’ll be fine, I promise you’ll be fine.”  
“…ok.”

…

“Sips?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you there?”  
“I’m right here dumbass”  
“I’m cold. And I can’t tell if you're there anymore. Everything hurts again, Sips.”  
“It’s ok, it’s all ok.”  
“Sips I can’t feel anything. Sips I can’t even feel myself.”  
“That’s ok, just please don’t die yet. Please not now. We can get you healed up if we just wait for a while, we can make it to th-”  
“Sips.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I love you.”

…

“Sjin…?”

…

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, it just fell out of my head and I decided it would be a good idea to put it online.


End file.
